The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacture thereof, and to a semiconductor wafer, circuit board, and electronic instrument.
In recent years, attention has been drawn to manufacture on the wafer level, the so-called wafer level CSP (Chip Scale/Size Package). With wafer level CSP, a resin layer is formed on a semiconductor wafer, interconnecting lines are formed on the resin layer, and thereafter the semiconductor wafer is diced into a plurality of semiconductor devices. Here the adhesion properties between the resin layer and the interconnecting lines are important for raising the reliability.